My Favorite/Least Favorite Characters List
Music Congradulations (Mario Party 10) Going Under (Evanescene) Shower (Becky G) Bunny Party (Snuggle Bunny) Saw It Coming (G-Easy) King K. Roll Battle (Donkey Kong 64) 【激戦アレンジ？】ナイト・オブ・ナイツ【お礼編】 The Final Battle (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros U) Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!! Awesome Edition (Mario Party 10) Starts and crowd cheering starts THE BEST OF THE BEST CHARACTERS! THAT I WILL NEVER EVER HATE THEM EVER YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!: The PowerPuff Girls and The RowdyRuff Boys (both 1998 original and 2016 reboot) Going Under Starts The Best Characters Ever!: The Best Characters in All Dimensions!: Dasha Promenti The Best Characters in the Dimension!: The Best Characters in the Universe!: The Best Characters in Space!: The Best Characters in the Galaxy!: Caillou The Best Characters in the World: The Best Characters in the Town: Nobody Can Top These Off!: SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star and Luke Skywalker Wow! Amazing!: jacob630, L Ryan, MrTyesVideos, ShermanAndChickenLittleFTW, AUTTP, SergeantCommandArmy and TheColossalD 100% Perfection: Mary Beth, Papa Louie, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Eevee and Bobby (Brainsurg) Godawful Perfection: Ratchet and Clank Extreme Perfection: Absolute Perfection: Gargauntion Perfection: Massive Perfection: Mega Perfection: Super Perfection: Hugley Perfection: Big Perfection: Pure Perfection: Perfection: Childhood Memories: Mario, Luigi, Strawberry Shortcake, Kirby, Evil Cat Mario Gets Grounded Series, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina and Toad Honorable Mentions: Plum Pudding, Megaman, Tamagotchi, Lindsay (Total Drama), Foodini (Papa Louie/Flipline Studios) and Mr. Peabody Fair: Extraordinary: Spectacular: How About That!?: Poe Dameron and Robotboy Smashtastic!: Smashing: These Characters Dazzling My Eye's: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze Awesome Characters: Lovely Characters: Perfect Characters!: Godliked: Elite: Loved It!: Monser: Flint Lockwood Hotshot: Unstoppable: Anti-Pathetic: Anti-Appaling: Anti-Atrocious: Backstreet Boys Anti-Unbearable: Anti-Abysmal: Anti-Rageworthy: Anti-Abomination: Abomination Forgotten: Aztecgeek9000 Far from Abomination: Anti-Disaster: Anti-Satanic: Pumped Up: Exceptional: Posie (Little Charmers), Hazel (Little Charmers), Lavender (Little Charmers), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Logan), Chef PeePee (SuperMarioLogan), Harvey Beaks, Charlie Brown and OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Superstar: Maz Kanata Experts of Awesomeness!: Gail the Construction Worker Head Turnin': Silly!: Smashing: Hugley Smashing: Gargauntion Smashing: Biggest Perfection: Slamming: Jamming: Rocking: Appealing: Manly: Daring: Cute: Unbeatable: Unbreakable: Collosus: Robotic: Strong: Muscular: Brave: Magnificent: Marvelous: Outstanding: Incredible: Superlative: Mind-Blowing: Remarkable: Devine: Impressive: Majestic: Shower (Becky G) starts Tremendous: Fantastic: Fabulous: Glorious: Stupendous: Astounding: Flawless: Wonderful: Handy: Very Handy: Really Handy: Yehaw!: Twilight Sparkle and Applejack YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash Terrific: Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Pinkie Pie Powerful!: Spike (My Little Pony) Kawaii: Big Kawaii: Massive Kawaii: Gargauntion Kawaii: Sailor Moon, Hatsune Miku, Oishi Kawaii, Haruhi Suzumiya, Taylor Swift, Kirby Loopsy and Peanut Big Top Supereme: Elvira (Kira Kira Pop Princess), Apple White (Ever After High), Blonde Locks (Ever After High), Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), Olaf (Frozen), Kirstoff (Frozen), Heavy (Team Fortress), Pepe, Le Pew (Looney Tunes), Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) and Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) Superbly: General Mandible (Antz), Manolo (The Book of Life), Brum, Thomas the Tank Engine, The PowerPuff Girls and Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) Super: Ravishing: Raving: Bravo!: Glaorous: Exciting: Brilliant: Stunning: Groovy: Awesome: Amazing: Bunny Party: (Snuggle Bunny) Great: Sweet: Anti-Weak: Neat: Elena of Avalor Profesional: Cool: Decent: Good: Nice: Moana Unusless: Curious: Fine: Just Fine: Okay: Right in the Middle: Neutral: Average: Guilty Pleasure: Inner Workings (2016 short film) On the Border: Borderline: Awkward Edition It Coming ft Jeremih (G Easy) starts Natural: Stanard: Nothing Special: About these ones...: Uh...: Umm...: Ugh...: Meh...: Er...: Well...: Maybe?: Frank the Foreman Mediocre: Shopkins Not Too Bad: Not Bad: Not Bad, Just Not Good Either: King K. Roll (Donkey Kong 64) starts Not Cool: Uncool: Wierd...: Duh...: Pathetic: Unfitting: Preposterous!: Ruthless: Dimwit: Lame: Very Lame: Weak: Too Weak: Way Too Weak: Really Weak: Very Weak: Weaker: Disapointing: Really Disapointing: Very Disapointing: Not Good: Not Good Enough: Not So Good: No Good: Vicky, Totally No Good: The Gangrene Gang No Beuno: Mean: Madness: Dull: Amateurish: Not Great: Bad: Too Bad: So Bad: Really Bad: Very Bad: Lousy: Worse: Even Worse: Disliked: Chairman Drek Hate: I Hate You!: Boring: Poor: Really Poor: Suckish: Really Suckish: Very Suckish: Supid: Really Stupid: Very Stupid: Dorky: Displeasing: Dispressing: 【激戦アレンジ？】ナイト・オブ・ナイツ【お礼編】 Dumb: Really Dumb: Very Dumb: Dumber: Dumbest: Dumb and Stupid: Dumb-Rated: Awfully Dumb: Awfully Stupid: Awfully Pathetic: Cult: Stupid-Rated: 25% Worse: Jank: Dreadful: Miserable: Sick: Idiotic: Displeant: Ridiculous: Stupid and Dumb: Revolting: Renk: Retarded: Naughty: Loathsome: Bossy: Dangerous: Dramatic: Seriously?: Unproved: Irritating: Evil Aztecgeek9000 Mostly Bad: Zatsune Miku, Hagane Miku, Extremely Bad: Totally Bad: Awkward: Unfair: Very Unfair: Unnatural: Lola (Shark Tale), Tighten (Megamind), Gallaxhar (Megamind), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) MuttStuff Evil Georgia and Evil Burgundy Damn It!: Trina Riffin, Evil Elvira (Kira Kira Pop Princess) Evil Blonde Locks (Ever After High) and Transformers Rescue Bots Villians Plain Stupid: Uncurious: Merely Stupid: Unsatisfactory: Suckers: Creepy: Terrified: Awful: Really Awful: Very Awful: Dirty: Really Dirty: Very Dirty: Junky: Wretched: Crappy: Get Worser: Beddu and Warren Cook Pointless: Not Aztecgeek9000 Very Pointless: Joyce and Jane Really Pointless: Evil Holtzmann and Not Holtzmann Horrid: Horrible: Very Horrible: Really Horrible: Just Horrible: Gross: Very Gross: Annoying: Anti-Awesome: Anti-Flawless: Anti-Remarkable: Far from Awesome: Anti-Perfection: I Think I'm Going to Be Sick: I Think I'm Going to Vomit!: Mr. Winkle, Principal Stienbeck King Sombra and Peter Rabbit Villains Ewwwwww!: Ridiculious: Anti-Fantastic: Godawfully Dumb: Godawfully Horrible: OMFG (Oh My Freaking God), No!: Far from Perfection: So Far from Perfection: Really Far from Perfection: Very Far from Perfection: Perfection Forgotten: Animal Jam Get This Away from Me!: Get Away from Me!: These Characters Should Die on the Fire: Rudest: Ugly: Useless: Mario.EXE Disgusting: Horrible Characters: Even More Horrible Characters: Terrible Characters: Ridiculious Characters: Stupid Characters: Annoying Charaters: Rudest Characters: Weakest Characters: Uglyest Characters: Worstest Characters: Dumbest Characters: The Final Battle (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Appaling: Atrocious: Katy Perry Horrifically Dumb: Abhorrent: Evil Maggie Pesky, Paintbursha and Magikarp Beatable: Breakable: Stoppable: No!: Sickening: One Direction Anti-Brilliant: Horrifically Dumb: Putrid: Rageworthy: Ungrateful: Unforgettable: Undesirable: Inexcusable: Unacceptable: Unbearable: Anpanman Villians, The Terrible Trio, Evil Thomas the Tank Engine and Mandy (Totally Spies) Mom, Get the Shoe!: Evil Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Frankenstien (Hotel Transylvania), and Rowan North Jerks!: Disgraceful: Abysmal: Cyrus (Dragon Tales), King Tut (Mr. Peabody & Sherman), Unown (Pokémon) and Zatsune Miku Big Abysmal: Serve Abysmal: Who's Idea Was This!?: Plankton Assholes: Big Brats!: Disturbing: Auto, Fawful Trash: Cat Mario Gets Grounded Series, Hissocrat, Pandora (Kid Icarlus), Chakal (The Book of Life), Zee (Antz), and Lord Business Garbage: Vomit: Worst: Serve Rage Incoming: Wither, Wither Storm and Wither Skeleton Abomination: Big Abomination: Extra Abomination: Great Abomination: Biggest Abomination: Mega Abomination: Giga Abomination: Giant Abomination: King Pig (Angry Birds), and Evil Jacob 360 Hell Abomination: Massive Abomination: Gargauntion Abomination: Insane Abomination: Axel Gear, Evil Mike the Knight, Evil Tree Fu Tom, Degil (Starfy), Evil Oswald the Octopus and Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Pretty Abomination: Super Abomination: Godawfully Abomination: Dr Nefarious Enetirley Abomination: Foul Abomination: Terrible Abomination: Powerjohn25 UTTP, YouTube TrollPolice, Evil Strawberry Shortcake and Zara Dawnson Horrifically Abomination: Bowser (Super Mario), Dr. Eggman, Excalibur (Soul Eater), Deathwing (World of Warcraft), King K. Roll (Donkey Kong), Team Rocket (Pokémon), King DeDeDe (Kirby), DJ Octavio (Splatoon), Clock from DHMIS and Dark Pit (Kid Icarlous) Hyper Abomination: Evil Daillou, Nathan Pearson, Andy Panda, GrandChase RealCook, Warren Cook, Evil Barney, Evil Alvin Hung, Justin Beiber, Evil Dora the Explorer, Evil Diego, Evil Caillou, Evil Peppa Pig and Evil George Pig Ultra Abomination: Serve Abomination: Pure Abomination: Satanic Abomination: Durant, Paul (Pokémon), SuperMarioGlitchy3, Victor the Crocodile (64 Zoo Lane), Pickle and Peanut Anti-Unbeatable: Crisis: Chaotic: Very Chaotic: Rubbish: Disaster: Mashtooth (Starfy), M. Bison, Kristoff Gavin and Spyclops (Ultra Agents) Big Disaster: Distuptive Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Terrible Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Godawfully Disaster: Crazy Disaster: Craziest Disaster: Ulter Chaos: DareBad!: DEAD MEAT!!!: HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!: MEGA DEAD MEAT!!!: ULTRA DEAD MEAT!!!: Saying Boo! starts BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Matt (GoAnimate) Super Mario Bros U Final Boss Phase 2 starts GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!: Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur), Sonic.exe Evil Tony the Tiger and Jestro (Nexo Knights) GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!: Satanic: Doc McStuffins Mega Satanic: Horribleness: Too Much Horribleness: Enetirely Satanic: What Could Be Worse Than This!?: The Fifth Wave Quarterway to the Worst: Halfway to the Worst: Almost There, Almost There, You Idiots: Animatronics Jumpscare and Dramatic Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! Starts THE WORST CHARACTER IN EVERYWHERE AND IN MY ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE THAT I WILL NEVER APPRECIATE THIS IN A MILLION YEARS!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! D8<: Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Favorite & Least Favorite Character Lists